The 13th International Workshop on Kaposi's Sarcoma-Associated Herpesvirus (KSHV) and Related Agents has been held annually since 1998. This workshop is the premier forum for the presentation and exchange of advances in KSHV and related agents. Special emphasis has always been on the presentation and discussion of unpublished new data with the goal to facilitate the dissemination and exchange of new research findings, ideas, and developments among an international group of scientists representing basic, translational, and clinical research who cover a broad spectrum of disciplines and focus on KSHV and related agents. The long-term goal of these studies is to enhance our understanding on how KSHV and related agents contribute to pathogenesis and to integrate this new knowledge from different research fields into the identification and development of new treatment, prevention, and vaccination strategies to alleviate KSHV associated diseases. This workshop will be hosted by the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) and the California NanoSystems Institute (CNSI), and will be held August 29- September 1, 2010 at CNSI on the UCLA campus with housing accommodations on campus or within the UCLA Westwood Village. The remaining costs for this conference will be recovered from registration fees paid by conferees and contributions from foundations, and commercial, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. The Scientific Program of the workshop will be composed of 15 minute presentations (10-12 minute talks with 3 minutes for questions/answers) chosen from abstracts submitted for scientific presentations in each of the nine Scientific Sessions (Clinical applications, Cell signaling, Epidemiology, Gene expression, Host Interactions, Latency, Lytic Replication and Structure, Viral Pathogenesis). There is also time allotted at the end of the workshop for Late Breaker abstracts and Roundtable Discussion. It is anticipated that there will be approximately 74 platform presentations and up to 60 posters presented during this 4 day meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal requests partial funding for an annual meeting (held since 1998) where there are presentations and exchange of advances in research on KSHV and related agents, thereby promote the prevention and therapy of the related diseases.